Character Planning
1= Zara Esmerelda Van de Velde Ex-Beauxbatons Student, 6th year _______ Leonard and Bernette Van De Velde never planned to be parents and it was only Leonard who never wanted to be one. However, when Bernette gave birth he had to accept the role of parent to a baby girl, Zara. Whilst Leonard had been muggle-born, Bernette belonged to the pure-blood family of Van De Velde who'd settled in Belgian in the early 1200s. Leonard loved power and by marrying into a well-known family, he only increased his own name. Being from the most powerful branch of the esteemed wizarding family, Zara's life was fairly easy '' |-| 2= Jack Andrew Staunton ''Ravenclaw Alumni, 21 years-old The Staunton Family. Elusive. Unseen and Historic. Historically, the Stauntons were well known and respected within the wizarding community, but as years went on they became more secretive until their name meant nearly nothing as much as it did. Jack Staunton, born to Arran Staunton and his muggle wife, Corinne. The family of three lived in the city of Bristol and unlike previous generations before them, they tended to take on the role as the neighbourhood entertainers. You could say Arran had fallen in love with the muggle lifestyle and year by year he limited his use of magic. Due to this, Jack grew up as a muggle child. Despite this, throughout his childhood he showed signs of possessing wizarding powers and soon Arran had to confess to Corinne of his previous life. Sadly enough, Corinne seemed to not be able to handle it and ended up leaving the family. For a few years, Arran and Jack stayed in Bristol before moving into a wizarding community in the West Midland countryside. There, Arran married a witch, Sarisa, and embraced the wizard lifestyle once again. When Jack was 11 he was sent his Hogwarts letter to which his parents promptly accepted for him and equipped him for his first year. After being sorted into Ravenclaw, Jack lived up to the stereotype and was among the best in all of his classes. After graduating he returned to live with his parents yet he's hoping to move to London as soon as possible. |-| 3= Scarlette Nathalie Faust-Desmarais Beauxbatons Alumna/Ex-Durmstrang Pupil, 24 years-old Ernst Faust and Jasmin Hönig belonged to families that were generation of dark wizards and witches. The two had been betrothed to each other in order to keep their bloodlines pure, however after the birth of Scarlett the two found they couldn't live together and Ernst left, leaving his daughter with her mother. Despite coming from a dark wizarding family, Jasmin never felt as strong as her family members and as a result she raised Scarlett at a lesser level of Dark Magic usage. This meaning that dark magic was used considerably less than regular magic and that Jasmin often taught her daughter odd spells here and there. When Scarlett was at a young age her mother married a French wizard by the name of Monsieur Desmarais and as such Scarlett was taught French so she could talk to her step-family. Scarlett had a fairly average young witch's life - most of what she did was magic related and she showed signs of following her parents at a young age. Like her mother, she was to attend Durmstrang and follow in her mother's footsteps. As a result of this, when the time came Scarlett was enrolled into Durmstrang Institute. At Durmstrang, Scarlett in herself changed frequently. Originally, she started out as the boisterous girl who mostly found herself in trouble to the quiet brainy girl before eventually becoming a mixture of the two - the loudness and mischievousness coupled with the intelligence. It was at Durmstrang that she first met Mikkel _____ when he had fallen down the stairs. WIP '' |-| 4= Jake Hastwyck ''Ravenclaw Alumni, 22 years old WIPPP |-| Category:DARP